


L̶ι̶l̶ι̶м

by Nate_x_xxiv



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_x_xxiv/pseuds/Nate_x_xxiv
Summary: Otro de mis roles que podría compartir como fanfic.





	L̶ι̶l̶ι̶м

　　　Demonio, no Lilim. Demonio.

　Ella repite una y otra, y otra vez. Palabras atascadas en la cabeza, un mantra silencioso que trataba de convencerla, de hacerla creer. Ella fue un demonio, no una Lilim.  
　　　  
　Su trabajo fue torturar, no corromper. Ella disfrutó por supuesto del sexo, la revitalización de la actividad, la energía fluir por el cuerpo, un placer innegable para la carne. Pero, la satisfacción, excitación de los gritos en los oídos y la sangre, piel y huesos en las manos, un alma temblorosa por cada cosa que ella le hacía, eso, fue simplemente gloria.  
　　　  
　Así que sí, fue un demonio torturador, no un Lilim; porque así se sintió, porque así lo quiso, así fue su valor ante su señor.

　“Mazikeen”, incluso el nombre lo decía, gritó en todas partes demonio allí. Ella fue el demonio más temido, el más fuerte, guerrera y líder, nacida de élite y creada en las entrañas del Infierno mismo. Azufre y fuego tatuados en la piel, medio rostro en orgullo de su posición en el bajo mundo. Y ella se movió de esa forma, con cabeza en alto y cuchillas ancestrales en las manos, desafiar todo lo que estuviera en el camino. Sólo a un paso detrás de Samael, la única que podía proteger al ser porque fue fuerte, brutal, leal. No una Lilim, un demonio en la expresión total.  
　　　  
　Pero la ascendencia dijo otra cosa, y no pudo deshacer la línea de sangre y las obligaciones para la raza.” Mazikeen la Lilim”, ella tuvo que vivir con la marca de la estirpe hasta el llegado de Samael. Él vio en ella lo que el título ocultó, él vio el alma inexistente y otorgó su admiración. Él trajo para ella el nuevo nombre, la nueva presentación como “Mazikeen el demonio torturador”, ya no Lilim, ya no.  
　　　  
　　　Demonio, no Lilim. Demonio.  
　　　  
　Y ese fue el problema. No importa si Lucifer la ve como uno, si ella ganó su título, si se siente como tal, ella seguía siendo una Lilim de punta en punta liderando a los suyos, llevarlos en orgullo a tantas victorias de batallas, sin poder correr y escapar de la naturaleza. Así que ella fue una Lilim desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando era Mazikeen la demonio, Mazikeen Smith, Mazikeen la reina, hasta el final del día y el final de toda la creación. Nacer hija de Lilith fue su maldición.  
　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　Lilim, no demonio. Lilim.


End file.
